Freezing Water Can Break the Ice
by Xo Maddi oX
Summary: “Please God. Don’t let Danny die. Please don’t!” She prayed urgently. All of the good times they had spent together flashed in her mind. DxS Please Read & Review.


Hello All. Thank you for reading this story. I promise it will be worth it (at least I hope it will be). I just had inspiration to write this little one-shot and it doesn't happen often, but here it is. Read, Review, & Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom durrrrr. Or Ninja Turtles.

(this is dedicated to mike-His rippling pecks quivered- haha yea.)

-Maddi

* * *

**Freezing Water Can Break the Ice**

Snowflakes danced in the wind, blowing through the crisp, cold winter air. One particular flake descended near Casper High just as school was letting out. Then the snowflake stopped its progress to the ground all together. It had landed right on a raven-haired boy's nose, melting away into oblivion. Danny Fenton rubbed his nose carelessly as he walked farther from his school, destroying any remaining trace of said snowflake. Walking next to him was a girl, one of his best friends, Sam to be exact.

They made an odd duo, height wise that is. At 17, Danny was tall and lean at 6'3", while Sam on the other hand was around 5'6" slender, and had all the curves a person would expect of a seventeen year old. The only person missing from their gang was Tucker, who was closer to Danny's height at 6'1". Yes Sam was surrounded by giants compared to her.

The two juniors trudged through the drifting snow, their feet making loud crunching noises over the old snow. Home was only a few blocks away for them, but during the wintertime it felt like an eternity in the cold. And as that day would have it, Tucker wasn't with them. Once again he was at school still, working on a project that he had been working on for the past week. Danny & Sam had left him among a mound of books in the library and Mr. Lancer. How glad they both were they weren't in Tuck's position.

"Wait guys don't leave yet!" He had pleaded, his eyes darting back and forth from Lancer. But his pleas fell to silent ears for Sam & Danny had already bolted towards the door and were flying down the hall. Laughing at Tucker's misfortune, they walked home in relative peace for a while.

"Man its cold out here!" Danny exclaimed, shivering "It must be at least 20 below!"

"What are you shitting me? It can't be less than 15 degrees out. Suck it up you wuss, you ARE part ghost, I think you can handle it" Sam snorted in reply.

"What? It's freezing ou-" Danny was quickly cut off, as he heard screams down the street of "GHOST, GHOST!"

"That's why it's so cold! It must have been my ghost sense going off! Ha I'm not a wuss!" He declared to Sam. Though childish, she stuck out her tongue at him in response. Running into a nearby alley, Danny transformed. Black hair became white, and blue eyes turned green, as rings formed around him and revealed him as the town hero Danny Phantom.

"Come with the thermos!" He shouted back at Sam, as he flew in the direction of the screams. Digging in her backpack, she quickly found it and headed off the way Danny had just gone.

Danny came to the scene of the crime. People ran in every which way as Skulker terrorized the area. As usual when the two ghosts met, witty banter was exchanged and a few casual insults. Now the true fight began as the opposing ghost tried to evade being sucked up in the thermos. Skulker put up quite a fight this time.

"Honestly ghost-child when will you give up? You are going to be a pelt on my wall whether you like it or not!" The flaming, green haired ghost shouted.

"Dude get over it! I'm never going to "adorn" your wall or whatever! Give it up!" Danny yelled in reply. He was barely heard over the sound of ectoplasmic energy rays shooting out from Skulker's suit as he advanced on Danny. Danny changed his tactics and flew towards the park, shooting a volley of ghost rays behind him at the hunter ghost. Soon a fierce battle began over the lake in the park. Ghost energy rays flew in every direction. Sam had finally caught up and stood on land near the lake's edge watching the airborne showdown. At last Danny yelled, "Thermos!" Sam threw it to him and he caught it and quickly captured Skulker. Smiling at Sam, he slowly descended to the ice and started walking towards her as he reverted back to human form. Next thing he knew, he was falling, and a cold sensation washed over him, as he went under. Sam saw the whole thing. Danny walking towards her and then Danny falling through the ice. In fear, she called out, "DANNY!!" She started to run towards him, but the ice on the edge didn't hold her at all. It cracked under even her light weight. Panic washed over her as she realized she was totally unable to do a thing as she watched him suffer. Meanwhile Danny was struggling to find the hole he had went through, but finally it dawned on him he could phase through it. Slowly he came up and instead of walking to the shore and repeating the whole ordeal; he flew to the frozen beach and landed next to Sam.

"Oh my God, Danny! Are you alright? Dumb question of course you aren't you just fell into freezing cold water!" She said in a rush as she went in to hug him. He barely responded and when she pulled him back, she noticed the skin around his lips was blue and his eyes looked out of focus and dazed. "Danny! Danny! Dan-" was the last thing he heard before he collapsed, unconscious.

Sam watched in horror as he fell to the ground. She tried not to panic, but her heart was beating frantically and she could not think clearly at all. _Ok Sam, Think! He probably has hypothermia or something and seeing as you do not have a phone on you, you're gonna have to do something yourself! First thing, take his pulse then shelter. _She pulled off her gloves and pressed her elegant long fingers on his neck. There! She felt a slow pulse and heaved a sigh; he was still alive. Sam looked around the park and noticed a small shed like building. _That will have to do, I guess. _Sam started to drag the unconscious Danny towards the shack and thankfully when she reached it, it was open. She pulled Danny in and found a large blanket on one of the shelves. She wrapped him in it, but something told her that, that wasn't the right thing to do. She thought back to any experience she might have had with a situation like this, but could recall none. All of a sudden an old memory came back to her.

_It was 6th grade and for science class they had to watch some movie/ documentary thing called "The Voyage of the Mimi." Sam was particularly bored, watching this was a waste of her time. On the 10th day of watching it something interesting finally happened. One of the men had fallen off the ship and when they recovered him, he was unconscious and cold to the touch. First they stripped him of his clothes and then the two people took off their clothes and, huddled underneath a blanket, they laid next to him to get his body temperature up. Later after watching it, the teacher started discussing that a person with hypothermia should not come in contact with direct heat, like from a heater, but body heat worked best._

_That's it!_ She thought. _Wow that movie actually paid off. _Sam instantly blushed, knowing that if she wanted to save Danny she would have to remove him of his wet clothes and try to warm him with her body heat. Untucking him from the blanket cocoon she had placed him in, she nervously started to remove his clothing. First came his water soaked coat and snow boots. Next was his socks and large sweatshirt. Soon he was just in his pants and shirt, but Sam couldn't move. _What I'm I suppose to do! I know this could potentially save him, but it's awkward! He's my best friend and long standing crush, but it feels like I'm taking advantage of him or something. Under normal conditions, I might jump at the thought of seeing him shirtless, but now it's just weird! And a little creepy. _Now a new voice argued in her head._ What are you waiting for! Save him! Seeing him part naked is just a bonus for a good deed! _Her will to save Danny soon over powered her nervousness as she reached for his shirt. Lifting up his long torso, she pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. The sight that met her eyes made her gasp. Danny's upper half was complete muscle. His pecks were shaped & well-defined and he had almost an 8 pack going on. Each one was defined to perfection. And it wasn't bulky muscle either; it was lean and toned like an Abercrombie model. Sam was practically drooling. _Oh God, he even has that defined hip line thing! He's your best friend! Best Friend. Keep repeating that!! Ok keep going. Damn I love ghost fighting, if it has this kind of results. _

Tearing her eyes away from the chiseled display in front of her, she went back to her mission. "Sorry Danny," she mumbled as she moved on to the lower half. Going red in the face, she unzipped his wet jeans and pulled them off of him. His Ninja Turtle boxers underneath were pretty damp, but she refused to take them off even if they were wet. Having stripped him down, she found a new blanket and laid it over him as she prepared herself. Knowing he needed direct body heat, she took off her pants and moved in closer to Danny. She pulled up her shirt, so it was a belly top now. Then she placed her upper body next to his so that their bellies were touching. He felt so cold! She wrapped the blanket around them and rubbed her hand up and down his back, trying desperately to warm him up. She continued this for 10 minutes, but nothing happened. Danny wasn't reacting and he was still unconscious. Tears started to trickle down Sam's pale cheek, making her eyeliner run.

"Please God. Don't let Danny die. Please don't!" She prayed urgently. All of the good times they had spent together flashed in her mind. She didn't even notice his eyes start to flutter as he shook off the bonds of unconsciousness. As Danny awoke he felt a small, warm body clutching his own. Finally opening his eyes, he looked down and saw a crying Sam holding onto him. Moving swiftly, he reached up and wiped a tear from her face. Sam went rigid as she felt that hand on her face. He was awake!

"Oh Danny!" she cried even harder. "I was so afraid that you'd never wake up!" Danny wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Aw come on Sam. It's gonna take more than a little cold water to do me in. Danny Fenton is made of tougher material," he said to her quietly. This only made her cry more. After a minute or two, she wiped her eyes and sat up realizing that crying in front of another person was totally unlike her usual Gothic self. When she moved, Danny felt a cool breeze and looked down.

"Ahh Sam? What happened to all my clothes?" he asked curiously with a glint of humor in his eye.

"Oh umm. Well you see. When you passed out, I dragged you here and put you in a blanket, but nothing happened and then I remembered a movie I had seen in which the guy fell overboard and they had to warm hi-"

"Say no more. Voyage of the Mimi." Danny said.

"Yeah," she replied. Noticing she was missing her pants still, she let out a gasp and groped around for them on the floor, as a blush crept to her face. A hand holding onto them moved into her field of vision. She took them from him with a word of thanks and started to pull them on. Danny looked the other direction not wanting to invade her privacy, but not before he got a quick glance at her purple string bikini underwear. A blush instantly crept to his face. _Wow she's gorgeous. I can't believe I haven't told her that I've liked her for like two years now. But she probably doesn't feel the same way and if I told her and she didn't feel the same way our friendship would be ruined! _

"Ah Danny?" Sam asked startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You probably don't want to put your clothes back on. They're soaking wet." He was still half naked and she honestly didn't want him to put his shirt back on because she really was enjoying the view. But she owed it to him to at least state that.

"Shit. Good point. Well I guess I'll just go ghost," he pointed out. "Need a lift? I can drop you off at your house if you want." Sam nodded yes, so Danny transformed to Phantom and picked her up gently. They took off and headed out into the chilly night air. Sam snuggled closer to his body for warmth, feeling right at home in his arms, clutched to his chest. Danny looking down at her when she did this and smiled to himself. He liked holding her and she felt right in his arms like she was meant to be there. He didn't want it to end. But end it did, they came up to her empty house and phased into her room. He set her down on her bed and started towards the window, when he turned back to her.

"Sam, I never thanked you for saving my life today. So thank you," he said trying to linger there longer. A blush crept to his face, but before she could see it, he walked to the window and was about to leave when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

He turned around and next thing he knew he was being hugged ferociously by a short gothic girl. He held her back with equal intensity and then knowing it was the right thing to do, he softly pressed his lips to hers. When she didn't push him away he deepened the kiss and noticed she was kissing back. Finally they broke apart, both flushed in the face, but smiling.

"Danny? Will you stay a little longer just until I fall asleep? I'm still a little freaked out about today," she asked, her lilac eyes pleading. He knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Sure Sam." She went into her closet and got her pajamas on. Sam then walked out in boxer shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into her bed. Danny walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair as she drifted to sleep. Slowly Danny started feeling tired too. Hell, he'd almost died today. He laid down next to her and turned back to human form.

"I love you, Sam," he murmured as he put his long arms around her.

"I love you too," she whispered back. And so they fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms, oblivious to the world. Well until the next morning when Mrs. Manson came to wake Sam up and found a boy clad in only boxers sleeping peacefully beside her daughter. That got their attention.

The End

* * *

Review! And thanks again!


End file.
